Sang d'encre
by Aelly
Summary: post saison 5 La santé de Sookie décline et elle craint les effets que son sang a pu avoir sur Eric ... Mais le Dr Ludwig a une nouvelle beaucoup plus effrayante pour elle. Son monde s'écroule à nouveau autour d'elle et ne sait plus sur qui compter pour l'aider à reconstruire sa vie. Mais elle sait que dans l'ombre, un ennemi très intime attend son heure ... et son heure approche
1. Chapter 1

Voici ma toute première fanfiction sur le monde de **True Blood **donc les personnages sont à Charlaine Harris et/ou à Allan Ball. Ma fiction se passe après la saison 5 mais vous découvrirez comment se finit le passage Bill-tout-rouge-et-gluant plus tard dans mon histoire (ou du moins comment moi j'espère que ça va se finir ^^)

Enjoy ! et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :D

* * *

C'est désespérément que Sookie tentait de se convaincre que non elle ne tremblait pas en fixant le numéro affiché sur l'écran de son téléphone mobile. Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle aurait dû l'effacer de son répertoire, il n'aurait d'ailleurs jamais dû se trouver là … mais les catastrophes lui tombaient tellement souvent dessus que c'était plus simple de garder le numéro de son sauveur sur elle plutôt qu'un flyer d'un goût douteux.

Pour son plus grand malheur, encore une fois le ciel lui tombait sur la tête et avec un arrière-goût métallique. La tête lui tournait tandis que son regard allait de l'écran d'ordinateur à celui de son portable datant de l'âge de pierre. Ce dernier était d'un basique abyssal, se contentant de téléphoner et d'envoyer des sms lorsque Sookie ne courrait pas pour échapper à des ennemis assoiffés de son sang de fée. Et parfois, comble du luxe, elle arrivait à courir pour sauver sa peau ET à appeler des renforts…. Alcide, Sam, Tara … son cœur loupa un battement lorsque le nom de son amie afro américaine lui échappa. La jeune révoltée était devenue une jeune vampire révoltée et avec Pam comme créatrice, ça promettait de sacrés moments. Moments que Sookie savait inaccessibles pour elle, après tout elle avait été irrationnelle et tellement égoïste ! Elle avait retiré le repos éternel à sa meilleure amie par simple peur de voir encore une proche mourir. Mais ça lui faisait une belle jambe si elle ne pouvait plus jamais rire, embrasser, enlacer ou manger une glace vanille chocolat avec la belle jeune femme au passé si trouble.

Un autre nom vint s'ajouter à la liste … Eric. Le beau viking millénaire, charismatique, pervers, manipulateur mais Ô combien attachant ! Sookie savait pertinemment qu'elle avait fait souffrir le vampire au-delà de la raison mais elle savait aussi que les menaces d'un roi sont souvent appliquées … protéger l'homme qu'elle aimait passait par leur souffrance à tous les deux ? Et bien, ainsi soit-il.

Une larme puis d'autres roulèrent sur ses joues tandis qu'elle sentait la crise de panique arriver. Sa gorge se serra, son corps amaigri se rejeta en arrière, tentant vainement de retrouver un souffle approprié à sa condition de presque humaine. Une sueur froide lui descendait le long du dos tandis que sa respiration sifflante remplissait le silence de sa chambre. A peu près remise de son épisode, c'est avec une détermination qui diminuait dangereusement qu'elle appuya sur le bouton « appel ».

….

« Fangtasia, le bar qui a du mordant : Pam à l'appareil. »

Les mots se bousculèrent tant dans la bouche de la serveuse blonde qu'elle eut un petit hoquet avant de déblatérer sa demande au rythme d'une mitraillette.

« Prends-moi rendez-vous avec le Dr Ludwig. »

La jeune femme se flagella mentalement, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'échapperait pas à une remarque sarcastique et/ou cruelle de la part de l'enfant de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

« Stakehouse, » répondit Pam d'un ton polaire. « Je ne suis pas ta putain de secrétaire médicale. »

Avant qu'elle ait pu raccrocher, Sookie enchaîna.

« Non Pam attend ! S'il te plaît c'est important crois-moi ! Il me faut le numéro du docteur Ludwig, c'est … important. » Lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle tandis qu'elle sentait l'habituelle nausée suivant ses crises se profiler.

« Ce ne sont pas mes affaires, l'humaine. Tu peux te mettre le combiné de ton téléphone là où je pense, attend que ça sonne, ça te donnera ta température. » siffla la vampire, un peu revancharde.

Ignorant ce manque flagrant de politesse, que la grand-mère de Sookie aurait sûrement qualifiée de nordiste, Sookie lâcha enfin la bombe qui risquait de tous les tuer … ou au moins de tuer trois d'entre eux.

« J'ai peut-être le sino virus ! » s'époumona t-elle avant que Pam ne puisse esquisser le geste de remettre le combiné rouge et noir sur son socle. « Et … Eric et Bill ont bu à mes veines il y a quelques mois. Le virus est …. »

« Dormant pendant 2 mois . » souffla Pam, visiblement choquée.

« Pam … » demanda la télépathe avec une voix rendue rauque par l'envie de pleurer, c'était une chose de savoir qu'on allait mourir bientôt mais s'en était une autre de savoir que l'on risquait de mettre la vie de l'homme que l'on aime en danger. Et ça, Sookie Stakehouse ne pouvait supporter l'idée même qu'Eric s'affaiblisse physiquement par sa faute.

« Tu as 5 minutes pour être prête, je t'emmène chez Ludwig. »

Après cette dernière phrase glaciale, Pam raccrocha, laissant son interlocutrice bouche bée. Mais rapidement elle se reprit et se força à se lever de son canapé et à poser délicatement son ordinateur portable sur la table basse. A peine s'était-elle redressée qu'une silhouette familière se dessina au-devant de la maison .

Pam était là, pour une fois dans un joli pull rose pâle et un pantalon noir qui soulignait son corps d'ancienne courtisane. La porte s'ouvrit toute seule, laissant tout loisir à la nouvelle venue de remarquer les changements physiques de Sookie.

« Si je t'aimais bien, je t'aurais peut-être demandé comment tu vas. » déclara-t-elle en fronçant ses sourcils parfaitement épilés.

« Coup de chance, tu me détestes. » répliqua l'humaine en se dirigeant à pas lent vers les escaliers mais se stoppa immédiatement au son de la voix de son « invitée ».

« Je ne te déteste pas … »

« Oh arrête ! Tu as voulu me tuer ! »

« Ce n'est pas toi que je déteste, mais ce que tu as fait à mon créateur. Eric est … était sans foi ni loi, machiavélique, puissant et imperturbable. Aucune faiblesse ! Et tu es arrivée avec tes précieux petits pouvoirs de fée clochette ! Tu l'as foutu en l'air Stakehouse ! Il a vécu 1000 ans mais il était prêt à mourir sous le soleil pour toi ! Et toi, comme l'imbécile que tu es, tu l'as rejeté. Comment peux-tu le comparer à cet avorton opportuniste de Bill Compton ? »

Le cœur de la télépathe se serra, espérant avec force que Eric ne découvre jamais la vérité derrière son refus d'être à lui, avec lui dans tous les sens du terme. Elle lui faisait confiance pour s'en remettre … elle savait que son cœur à elle ne tiendrait pas le choc si elle voyait le beau vampire se nourrir, ou plus si affinité, d'une autre. Mais elle avait ses raisons et elle n'allait certainement pas les partager avec Pam !

C'est donc sans un mot qu'elle monta dans sa chambre pour enfiler des vêtements un peu plus décents qu'un t shirt géant de Jason et un short de pyjama d'un gris hideux. Elle enfila une chemisette couleur prune et un jean des plus basique ainsi qu'une paire de chaussures plates avant de rejoindre la vampire.

Sookie se sentit d'un coup presque intimidée par Pam, chose qui n'était jamais arrivé ou presque !

« Tu veux une true blood ? »

« J'ai déjà mangé. Où est ta carlingue ? »

« Je … j'ai eu un accident quelques temps après … Tara. Ma voiture est hors d'usage. » Souffla-t-elle, le souvenir de sa panique au moment où la pédale de frein s'était mise à ne plus réagir.

La vampire poussa un soupir exaspéré et attrapa la malade par le poignet pour la faire basculer, ainsi Sookie se retrouva à cheval sur le dos de Pam qui semblait plus qu'excédée.

« Tu racontes ça à qui que ce soit et je te fais avaler tes cheveux de princesse fée. Compris ? »

Sook hocha péniblement la tête et ferma les yeux en sentant la vitesse inhumaine lui fouetter le visage.

Au bout de quelques minutes à ce rythme, Pam déposa son chargement qui retint un haut le cœur.

« Les humains …. Bon allez, on a une doctoresse à mettre de mauvais poil. »

De son côté, Sookie Stakehouse espérait vainement que sa vie redeviendrait normale et que surtout elle ne croiserait plus jamais le chemin des vampires. Mais vu ce que le Dr Ludwig allait lui annoncer … la probabilité de vivre tranquillement venait d'avoisiner les moins 1.

* * *

_**A suivre ...**_


	2. Chapter 2

Précédemment : Sookie est visiblement gravement malade et craint plus que tout d'avoir pu, inconsciemment, infecter Eric Northman. Après avoir fait part de la situation à Pam, les deux non-amies rendent une petite visite au docteur Ludwig … Mais quel est donc ce mal qui ronge notre blondinette préférée ?

* * *

"Elle est propre … tu l'as vu la nettoyer avant que tu t'allonges … respire Sookie, tu sais qu'il n'y a plus de trace sur cette table … le sang et tous les fluides bizarres non identifiables ont disparu … rien ne peut t'arriver."

Voilà ce que Sookie tentait tant bien que mal de faire accepter à … elle-même. Alors que Pam poussait la porte de l'antre du docteur, le duo aux cheveux clairs s'était trouvé face à face à un spectacle peu engageant de l'avis de Sookie. Un corps non identifié avait abondemment perdu du sang sur la table d'examen ainsi qu'une bonne partie de ses organes. Si la serveuse s'était sentie mal, ce n'était pas le cas de la vampire qui étira ses crocs dans un petit claquement sec qui raisonna de façon assez dramatique dans le silence feutré de la salle.

La petite femme soigneuse s'était retournée, les mains ensanglantées posées sur les hanches et avait débité de sa voix froide habituelle.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez encore, croqueuse ? »

« Ding dong … à part jouer les ménagères en m'occupant de ce sang sur la table ? On a besoin que vous examiniez l'humaine. » déclara Pam en se léchant les babines, les yeux fixés sur son « repas idéal ».

« Encore ? Mademoiselle Stakehouse je vais finir par vous offrir une carte d'abonnement ! Qu'est-ce que c'est cette fois ? Une autre ménade, un dragon, un troll, un fuseau ensorcelé ? » Grinça la naine en passant une éponge sur la surface souillée, au grand désespoir de Pam.

« Je … je n'en sais rien. » marmonna Sookie avec une timidité qu'on ne lui connaissait pas.

Le docteur la regarda, enfin, de la tête aux pieds en fronçant les sourcils. Chose peu rassurante venant de cette habituée des situations extrêmes.

« sur la table, tout de suite. »

« Je …. »

« Les vêtements sur la chaise, et plus vite que ça. » claqua la voix de docteur Ludwig.

Sookie s'exécuta, un peu gênée par le regard scrutateur, et étrangement inquiet, dont Pam la couvait.

« Fichtre … Depuis quand n'avez-vous pas mangé jeune fille ?! » gronda la femme médecin en l'auscultant avec une douceur qui contrastait avec ses manières un peu rudes.

« Je mange, seulement mon corps rends tout une ou deux heures après avoir ingéré quelque chose. La seule chose que j'arrive à manger sans trop de problème, ce sont les tomates. Mais à part ça, rien du tout. J'ai aussi des saignements vous savez … en bas, et j'ai appris que les femmes atteintes du sino virus ont les mêmes symptômes. »

« Et, » la coupa Pam d'une voix fraîche, « elle a donné du sang à mon créateur il y a environ un mois. J'aimerai bien savoir s'il y a un risque pour que cette _fairy-princess_ ait contaminé Eric ! »

Le sous-entendu était clair, si effectivement Sookie causait la perte de Eric Northman … Pam le vengerait et le ferait avec joie. Ludwig hocha la tête et grogna en assentiment tout en empoignant une seringue d'une taille impressionnante. La patiente déglutit difficilement avant de tendre le bras, veine vers l'extérieur, mais elle fut surprise de voir le docteur s'intéresser à son ventre.

« Le sino virus, si vous l'avez, sera plus actif là où vous perdez du sang régulièrement. Dans votre cas Stakehouse c'est le bas ventre qui est touché alors allons y pour le bas ventre. »

« Clochette, je t'aime pas beaucoup mais une seringue plantée ici … je ne la souhaitrai pas à grand monde, sauf peut-être Lorena. Pétasse endimanchée, voleuse de _filles_. » ajouta Pam de sa voix atone.

Ludwig planta l'aiguille dans l'aine de Sookie, qui poussa un gémissement plaintif et serra inutilement les dents pendant que des larmes salées roulaient sur ses joues. Une fois l'aiguille profondément plantée dans la chair pâle, le docteur tira le piston et aspira une quantité de sang lui permettant de faire ses tests.

Retranchée derrière un paravent, la naine s'activait en marmonnant dans une langue étrange qui ressemblait vaguement à de l'espagnol. Dans l'attente, Sookie se tordait les mains, regardait tour à tour le plafond puis droit devant elle, sans jamais oser croiser le regard perçant de son accompagnatrice. Cette dernière s'avança vers la malade, et préféra ne pas faire attention à l'état décharnée de celle qui avait peuplé les rêves de son maître. La joliment en chair petite fée était devenue si maigre que ses côtes semblaient prêtent à percer la fine peau qui les recouvrait.

« Je vais mettre les choses au clair. Si tu as effectivement infecté Eric, tu n'auras pas besoin d'attendre que la mort vienne te chercher après les terribles souffrances du virus. JE te tue sur le champs et je me baignerais dans tes entrailles. Compris ? »

« Clair comme de l'eau de roche … » souffla Sookie faiblement.

« Ce ne sera pas la peine de démembrer cette jeune femme, Vampire. Elle n'a pas le sino virus. » Déclara Ludwig en resserrant son bandeau coloré autour de sa tête.

Pam se détendit immédiatement, un maigre sourire aux lèvres. « Bien donc ceci n'a plus rien à voir avec Eric ou moi, donc je me casse. Sookie tu règleras la note toi-même, ras le bol d'être ta banque. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que ça n'avait aucun rapport avec Northman. » la coupa le docteur en nettoyant ses lunettes avec un pan de son uniforme de chirurgien.

La vampire centenaire qui allait se retirer se retourna, les yeux inexpressifs fixés sur la créature médicale.

« Développez Ludwig. »

« Et bien si j'ai raison, Northman et Stakehouse ici présent est le premier couple vampire/fée à avoir créé la vie. »

Le temps sembla s'arrêter. Les mots restèrent suspendus dans l'air, chacun prenant le temps d'assimiler le « miracle » qui s'était opéré.

« Mais… » balbutia Pam, « Eric a plus de 1 000 ans ! Il ne peut plus être … fertile. »

« Le sang de fée, Vampire. Le fait que la fée en question soit en partie humaine et qu'elle ait contracté un lien si puissant avec Northman fait que c'est possible. A moins que blondinette n'ai réussi à cacher à son amant vampire qu'elle ouvrait les jambes pour un humain… ce qui m'étonnerait beaucoup. » Expliqua calmement le docteur tandis que sa patiente regardait dans le vide, clairement sous le choc.

« Par contre je dois vous prévenir qu'il y a un os … la petite étincelle est plutôt un feu dévorant et je dois dire Stakehouse que vous n'avez décidément pas de chance. Ce fœtus est entrain de vous vider de votre énergie, votre énergie humaine et la partie fée. Plus il vous vide et plus il devient puissant et moins facile à décrocher. Si on n'intervient pas rapidement, j'ai bien peur pour vous que votre grand-mère se trouve bientôt une nouvelle voisine de cimetière. »

La peur panique s'emparait de Sookie qui craignait pour sa vie mais à sa grande surprise elle s'empara aussi de Pam qui se précipita vers elle, l'attrapant au col.

« Clochette, tu vas me faire le plaisir de demander à Ludwig de retirer l'abomination qui se développe dans ton utérus féérique et de ne surtout JAMAIS en parler à Eric. Tu m'as bien entendue ?! »

Mais la réaction de Sookie fut loin de celle attendue par Paméla. En effet la jeune femme étrangla un sanglot et lança ses bras en avant pour … enlacer étroitement la vampire qui en resta coite.

Mais ce que ni l'une ni l'autre n'avait prévu, c'était l'apparition soudaine d'un Eric plus qu'inquiet et sauvage, qui s'attendait visiblement à une toute autre scène.

« Pam ? Soo…Sookie ? Qu'est ce que c'est que ce foutoir ? J'ai ressenti votre peur à toutes les deux et pourtant j'avais mis nos liens en sourdine ! Je débarque ici en m'attendant à une attaque de je ne sais quel monstre et je trouve quoi ? Mon Enfant et mon am… mon humaine en plein câlin ?! Et chez Ludwig en plus ! »

En parlant d'elle, celle-ci revint dans la salle d'examen, un scalpel à la main.

« Ah très bien un Dracula en plus. Je vais avoir besoin d'aide pour la tenir. Si vous ne voulez pas que je l'éventre sur place vous allez devoir la tenir fermement. »

Le beau viking arqua un sourcil dubitatif et demanda avec hauteur « Et pourquoi je suis sensé la maintenir au juste ? »

« Pour lui retirer ce sale parasite que tu lui as foutu dans l'utérus, Northman. » cracha la naine sans se rendre compte des effets qu'eurent les mots prononcés sur Eric.

« Utérus … parasite … » Il se tourna vers Sookie et articula, les yeux lançant des éclairs de fureur. « Tu es enceinte Sookie ? »

Ca ne s'annonçait pas bien du tout …. Réalisa Sookie en gémissant intérieurement de désespoir.


End file.
